The Dragon Hunter
by believe in titans
Summary: Gom is a wood elf who has studied how dragons live, their way of life. His friend Delphine, a Blade has found the Dovahkiin and summoned him to Skyrim.  Togher, Gom and the Dovahkiin will fight against Alduin and his dragons.


Gom grabbed onto the hood of his fur coat, and threw it over his head. He hated Skyrim, he hated the weather, and he hated everything about it. He just wished he could be back in Valenwood, with his family, but he knew what he had to do. He had been contacted by one of the few remaining Blades member; supposedly they had found a dragonborn. I had always wondered if they had just said that to get me to come back to Skyrim.

Let me explain who I am, I used to live in Skyrim, working with the Blades. They wanted me to find dragons, and I knew all about dragons. Dragons had been my passion for the longest time; I found nothing more interesting then dragons. They were interesting creatures, and no one understood them, and that's what made me study them, and follow how they move. Of course, at this time the dragons had already been dead for a good millennium, but who knows. I was supposed to go to Riverwood, but of course the boat stopped in Dawnstar, nowhere close to Riverwood.

The only means of transportation to places like Whiterun were gone, so I had to walk all the way to Winterhold. Winterhold was a piece of shit, because of some old magic happenings, supposedly. I, myself never thought it was true, because I trust wizards. I've traveled all of Tamriel, and it seems for the most part, the people that are most trust worthy are the Wizards, and a few fighters, but only those who take a blood oath, otherwise, I'd say they all are scum. You can barely trust anyone in Skyrim. I looked over to my left, and saw an old abandoned Dwarven ruin. I would never touch one of those again, in my entire life. Last time I went into one of those things, I got attacked by a bunch of Dwarven contraptions, and then I was attacked by Falmer, it was just awful, and at that, those places are so dirty.

I looked up ahead, and in the distance I saw the College of Winterhold. That is where the mages stayed, and that's why most people believe that the Mages' are the cause of Winterhold's troubles. I smiled, because in front of me, the most joyous thing I've seen was in front of me. The Carriage that would take me to Whiterun, which was the closest city to Riverwood. I walked up to the Driver, and I handed him 50 gold piece, "Whiterun, please."

I got into the back of the Carriage, and I relaxed against the wooden seat. I passed out, only ten minutes later. I woke up, outside of Whiterun, and I yawned. I got off of the carriage, and nodded to the man.

I began to walk towards Riverwood. It was time I go and see Delphine. Riverwood was about a thirty minute walk, but it was nice to see nature, and for it to be actually nice. It reminded me of my favorite place besides Valenwood, and that was Cyrodiil. It was one of the nicest places in all of Tamriel. I finally reached Riverwood, and I saw Delphine's inn. I took steps of elegance, as I stepped in. I saw Delphine, and she signaled for me to follow her, and so we walked into the room with the Wardrobe that leads into her secret basement room.

I looked around the room, and I saw that there was a man who was sitting in a chair, and looking at a map. I saw that on the map were daggers, probably showing where dragons had been buried. "So, Delphine, I assume there is actually business for me being in Riverwood, or for that matter, this dreadful place Skyrim. You know I hate this type of weather."

Delphine nodded, and spoke with the calm voice, "Of course, I have. In my letter you know that I mentioned about dragons rising from the grave. Well, the Dragonborn and I, and before I go further, may I mention that this is Tobias, and he is indeed the Dragonborn. He is a Nord, as you can see, and he is quite something. He went up to the meet the Greybeards, and he was quite impressive. He has already mastered some of the Dragon tongue, He has learned a phrase, and I can't remember it. Anyways, Tobias, this is Gom Vilan. He is an Elf, who has studied dragons since he was around the age of Fourteen. He lived in Skyrim for five years with me, and he studied about the Dragons."

Tobias stood up, and surprisingly he was quite tall. He was around seven feet tall, and I laughed to myself, I myself was surprised at the Dragonborn. I looked at Delphine, again, and when I looked down, something caught my eye. It was a stone tablet, and I moved towards the Tablet. I slid my hand across the Tablet, and I knew what it was. It was the Dragonstone.

This tablet showed every place that Dragons had been buried, "Delphine, I have no idea how you or Tobias here managed to get this, but this is a great discovery. I can't believe it, the Dragonstone! Will you please get me a chair, Delphine?" Delphine brought a chair over to me, and I studied the Stone tablet. Amazing, I can't believe that I was seeing this, showing all of the things that could help you get to the Dragons, and kill them. With the Dovahkiin, we could actually KILL the Dragons, defeat them once and for all. There is one thing that is on my mind though, how in the gods names, are they being revived?"

The look on Delphine's face was grim, and I knew that it meant trouble. "Alduin." I looked at Delphine, I was grim faced. It was bad news, Alduin.. He was the General of the Dragons back in the old times, when there was the Dragons and Humans fighting against each other. If Alduin was around, that would mean the end times, and that was not good news.


End file.
